Driven
by MoreZabby
Summary: Based on s04 episode driven, during and after the camera cuts. Ziva&Abby.


Sexual harassment meetings were always a drag. This one was ridiculous though, this woman was telling her that she was not allowed to hug her co-workers and that pissed Abby off. She didn't understand how someone could get offended by an innocent friendly hug. Granted sometimes her hugs weren't just friendly, sometimes they were intended as sexual harassment, but that was half the fun. Who didn't like a little sexual harassment every now and again? Abby certainly wanted to harass a member of staff, but alas her harassments were meant only as a joke. She was able to flirt wildly with everyone she _**didn't**__ want._ But a certain Mossad officer made it difficult. It was not the first time Abby had crushed on a woman, but it was the strongest. Even Kate – everyone had thought they were in love but they weren't they were just very close. Granted they'd gotten closer than friendly a couple of times, but that was nothing compared to the crazy feelings rushing around Abby at that time. Ironically enough Ziva's hand _**had **_brushed up against Abby's thigh on the way into the room. Abby closed her eyes to imagine how it would feel to have those hands caress her thigh. She could feel the pinpricks, the sparks. She reckoned Ziva would be crazy rough when it came to the sex, but that the original caress would be soft and leave butterflies in her stomach. Although it was not butterflies in Abby was feeling – and it most certainly was not in her stomach!

She was disturbed by that nasty woman saying her hugs were offensive and she quickly opened her eyes and jumped up to ask about it. After she was reassured by her friends that they didn't mind her actions she sat back down. Having been so distracted beforehand Abby chose to keep her eyes open. She wishes she hadn't, as she watched her interest she saw Ziva stick out her tongue and run it across Tony's ear in order to get a rise out of him. As everyone was staring at Tony Abby stared at Ziva, The Israeli was so stunningly attractive and it took every ounce of strength Abby had not to ask to be licked as well. She imagined the many things she could get that tongue to do, first it would trace along her mouth, and tease Abby mercilessly as she wanted a kiss. Then the tongue would move down to her neck and it would move slowly along her collarbone. From there it would suckle her nipple, the right one first and it would flicker harshly against the pink and her teeth would join in to try and pull the sensitive tissue deeper into Ziva's mouth. Abby was beginning to lose her focus again, the mean woman was shouting at Palmer for something he'd said and Abby tried to focus. The woman was complaining that people weren't taking her serious, that was a lie, Abby was taking her seriously... well sort of. She was thinking of harassment in the workplace. That much was true. As she blinked she was a flash once more of Ziva's tongue travelling her body – it had moved to that spot between the hips and just below the belly button. That was the one spot that always made Abby so ridiculously horny. Abby resisted a moan just when Gibbs called his team out. She smirked as she got to see her love interest stand up and walk. That was one thing Abby loved about Ziva, she was so well trained and toned! Her butt was one of the best she'd ever seen! And that included Dinozzo's. She sneaked a look at Tonys backside and nodded. Then she settled down in her chair. This could be one long harassment lecture.

That day was a stressful one and Abby didn't like stressful days at work! Usually that meant that someone would get injured and today it was her. She had been trying to figure out the basics of the case and had gotten locked inside the crazy killer car. Although the car was a genius she was not so fond of it after it tried to kill her. It had taken Gibbs coming in and noticing her screaming and banging the window with her car. Getting locked in someone else's car was bad enough but when it started filling up with Co2 it was pretty damn scary. She had been trying to get Mcgee's attention but the fool was busy with headphones on and couldn't hear. Gibbs smashed through the window to hit the kill switch and free her, but not before she'd inhaled vast quantities of the toxins. She reprimanded herself for the fact that several times the knowledge that she had almost died and not kissed those round lips that housed that exquisite tongue. There was that tongue again! This was going to haunt her for a while and she knew it!

When Gibbs found her he tripped the alarm causing Tony and Ziva to run to her from upstairs, but even Ziva's sexy voice was not enough to cheer her up. Gibbs got very mad at Mcgee for not noticing Abby's near death experience and it was Ziva that bent down to check she was ok. Ziva also supports Abby as they went to find Ducky the wonderful medical practitioner that would be checking Abby over to check she wouldn't need hospital treatment. Having Zivas hand on her back the entire journey did cheer Abby up somewhat. Especially when she saw the worry in her colleagues eyes. Whilst Ducky was checking her over Ziva had absent mindedly stroked Abby's hand. This was most distracting.

There was still a long day ahead of Abby that day, she had been given a clean bill of health and was told to work on dismantling – then rebuilding a car that cost much more than her yearly salary. She hated these long hours! She hated it more when the car she has to rebuild decides to use its freakily awesome UI skills to run away! But after a series of complex instructions typed into the programme Abby managed to trace and stop the crazy car. Then she found the killer... or near enough, she found his computer and Gibbs found the guy.

Feeling relieved that the day was over Abby packed up her stuff and prepared to leave. As she reached the elevator she saw Ziva staring at her computer looking miserable. After the way Ziva had comforted Abby before Abby felt it was polite to ask her what was wrong. In a very harassment-free kind of way.

"I think Tony may be dying" she replied "I have been goggling the illness he had before and I think it's coming back!"

"googling, not goggling and WHAT!"

This made all kinds of hell go through her mind. Abby had been there before when Tony had been dying. He hadn't looked ill recently, but he had been secretive. Abby looked over all the facts like the scientist she was and decided that until he showed more symptoms Tony was not suffering from the pneumonic plague again. Nevertheless she decided that she would speak to Ducky about getting him checked. This was the plan of action which she explained to Ziva. The cells of the illness had died a long time ago and since it was a modified version the cells would probably not respawn or cause any issues.

Having pointed out all of her scientific theories she suggested that Ziva should head home. When Ziva had agreed to this they walked to the car park together. However when Abby reached her car she suddenly had flashbacks of the killer car mode and she didn't want to be driving alone.

"Ziva"

Ziva had been walking to her car, she didn't really want to though for she was still worried about Tony and about Abby. She was sick of people around her being ill or dying. She had seen too much death and tried to remind herself not to get too attached to these people – when it came down to it people could very easily die without warning.

However hearing her name Ziva paused, on one hand there was the fact that she was becoming too interested in the forensic goth standing across the parking lot, on the other hand she felt that she wanted to be closer to Abby. Either way it would be rude to deny a direct enquiry so she turned and walked towards the black haired woman.

"Ziva I know this is silly, but can you come with me in my car? I don't want to be alone with him tonight!"

Ziva looked towards her car and decided it would be safe enough stating in the heavily guarded base so she wrote a note and attached it to the windscreen so that the abandoned car would not look suspicious. Then she walked over to Abbys crazy car and made a move to open the door to the drivers seat.

"Ziva – can I drive? I kinda want to live!" This was a running joke that Zivas driving was going to kill everyone one day because the lady drove in a manner that was not entirely legal and she had the speeding tickets to prove it! Seeing the fear in the taller womans eyes at the prospect of anything involving the car Ziva decided to allow Abby her way with no argument.

They made the journey to Abby's house in silence, both feeling awkwardly aware of the others presence. Once they had reached their destination Abby had invited Ziva in for some tea. It had been a long day and Ziva just wanted to go to sleep but she obliged and entered the surprisingly normal looking house. Once inside however the house was anything but normal. The furniture was all either painted black and red or it was made of ornate old wood. The sofa was black, the coffee table black and red – but the book shelf and desk were made of wood. There was a set of large speakers in the corner, which made Ziva giggle a little. The goth was in love with Music and was always listening and dancing to music – Ziva should not have been surprised by Abbys large set of speakers! Abby disappeared into the kitchen and Ziva sat admiring the artwork on the wall. If Ziva had thought that the paintings in Abby's lab were outrageous she was surprised further by her personal collection. Some were left over for the lab, Ziva recognised a very distinctive picture of a damaged bullet, but some were... interesting. There was one of a womans back and another woman holding onto it as they had their bodies pressed together. In the usual style of Abby's artwork this picture was difficult to figure out and it took Ziva a whole 10 minutes to establish exactly what the picture was.

"They are kissing" she whispered.

"Yes they are!" Abby replied

"It's beautiful."

Abby froze for a second; she had never thought that Ziva would like the idea of two girls kissing. This would certainly give her something to think of later she thought and she offered up her teapot. It was an awesome teapot that was shaped like a skull but with a handle. She poured the tea and the two women sat down. They spoke briefly of music, it turned out they both liked jazz and rock music and then they spoke of their colleagues. Both held a mutual respect for Gibbs and a brotherly love for Mcgee.

Abby decided it could be fun to quiz Ziva on Tony, the two had been having lots of sparks recently and she was curious. But Ziva said that she and Tony had a friendly bordering flirtatious relationship. She said that Tony could be fun for a one night stand, but that he just wasn't her type for a long lasting relationship.

Then Ziva felt awkward and changed the topic of conversation to focus around Abby's furniture. Abby politely answered all questions and explained how she bought most of the items in thrift stores and Gibbs fixed them up.

When it became late and Ziva prepared to leave it suddenly occurred to her that she had left her car at work and could not drive home. Preparing herself for the long walk ahead Ziva was surprised when Abby asked her if she wanted to stay. Thinking once again about how Abby had began creeping into her heart and her mind the Israeli had every intention to say no, but then Abby let out a little cough and Ziva was also reminded that Abby might die one day, and she would regret not touching her smooth looking thighs. Ziva looked down, Abby was wearing her usual skirt and high socks combo and Ziva could not help but stare and the pale skin sticking out between the darker fabrics. Her t-shirt was also slightly tight and Ziva could see how Abby curved in all the right ways. Without saying a word she nodded and closed the door.

Abby offered her more tea but Ziva stretched and said "I think I may be sleepy" as a hint. She could tell that every time she spoke Abby was staring at her mouth and it amused her. She was ridiculously distracted however when the taller woman started playing with the hem of her skirt out of nerves.

"Oh Ziva – you'll get to see my coffin!"

Ziva had heard of the infamous coffin and was very curious to see what it looked like. It turned out Gibbs had built this too! The coffin was larger than most coffins were – Ziva would know for she had seen many.

"Abby I'm not so sure about sleeping in a coffin!" this was for two reasons the first being that it was quite morbid, and the second being that an enclosed space could result in Ziva touching her friend in very inappropriate ways. She had just been to a sexual harassment meeting that day!

"Thats ok, I'll be right next to you to keep the nightmares away!"

As it happened the coffin was very comfortable and quite spacey. Ziva was quite quickly settled down and ready to sleep, the feeling of the soft goth behind her made her feel very comfortable and she didn't even mind that she was in her pants and one of Abby's oversized t-shirts. Abby was wearing a long white nightdress and a nightcap that was actually very adorable – but did mean that Ziva couldn't touch the scientist as she wanted. She did consider trying to push things between herself and the other woman but decided that there was always tomorrow and she tried to dozer off. Soon she felt her senses tingling and she felt the taller lady staring at her.

"Abby are you ok?"

"Yes my lovely, I just like to look at you – have you ever noticed that your skin is just the perfect colour, I mean its not dark and its not pale – its amazing! Then your hair – it just looks so soft and... oh Ziva Im sorry I never meant to disturb you."

Ziva was astonished so she rolled over to look at the goth who was staring at her. As she did so she "accidently" brushed her hand against the other woman's nightdress when she saw the look on Abbys face she grinned, leaned in closer and kissed her. She was expecting Abby to be shocked and possibly even to pull back and be offended, but she was not expecting to feel the older woman's hands run through her hair and pull her head closer to intensify the kiss.

Abby was enjoying this contact but she wanted to feel that ever teasing tongue so she pushed her tongue into Zivas mouth. Ziva looked shocked, but for now Abby didn't care, she just wanted to feel more of that tongue. The kiss lasted ages, but all the best ones do. Abby was sad when the kiss ended but she also knew it was an inevitable part of life.

"Im sorry" both women said simultaneously. Then Abby giggled and Ziva blushed before putting her ninja emotionless face back on. Abby propped herself up on her elbows "Do you know Ive been watching you all day. Ever since you did that thing to tony earlier"

"What thing?"

"you know when you licked him in the harassment meeting"

"oh" Ziva got a cheeky grin on her face and she licked her lips. Abby stared with a look of pure lust on her face. Ziva licked just behind Abby's ear. Abby groaned and so Ziva moved her tongue down Abby's neck, she started tracing the spider web tattoo on Abby's neck and Abby began to lean into her touch. Abby's body began to move in weird ways and Ziva laughed.

"If we were to show that little restrain in Mossad we would be out in a second!"

"Teach me Ziva; teach me how to show restraint."

This made Ziva raise her eyebrows and after checking that Abby was sure she began her task. She started to stroke Abby through the material of her nightdress and told her that no matter what happened she was not allowed to groan. Abby nodded with a look on her face that Ziva had only seen once before. When Abby tried to give up caffeine she developed this look upon her face whenever she smelled a caff-pow and Ziva laughed. Abby looked confused but true to her word she didn't speak.

Ziva moved down and began to lift up the woman's night dress; she moved the fabric slowly and kept a lot of pressure on the curves of Abby's body. Abby tried not to moan but it was hard. Her whole body arched towards Ziva's hands. Without notice Ziva pulled her hand back. "I said control yourself Abb's, which means your body too – you have to try and keep still" Abby widened her eyes and Ziva worried for a while that she had scared her, but then she simply grinned and kept her body still.

Ziva kept lifting the night dress until she had uncovered all of Abbys smooth body and she lifted it over the womans head. Now she could see all of Abby and she could tell that the goth was a natural blonde. This surprised Ziva only a little but then she worked on making Abby want to squeal. Since Abby had been fascinated with her tongue Ziva found that her best weapon. She started with Abbys breasts and she first tweaked the woman's nipples with her fingers then put her mouth over them and suckled. She used her teeth to create a gentle nipping sensation. She could tell that she was driving Abby mad, the tensing of her muscles gave that much away. Gradually she started moving down. Her hands finally got to touch those thighs that she had been waiting for and that got her horny. Well she'd already been horny, but that got her horny-er! She moved her head towards her hands and started to lick the inside of Abby's thighs. She heard the woman hold back a whimper and this made her chuckle. The breath caused by this chuckle caused Abby's body to tense in the way that Ziva could tell she was trying to be disciplined. Ziva moved closer to the blonde curls and ran her tongue right next to where Abby wanted her to be. Abby's hand reached out and grabbed on to Zivas hair. This action made Ziva pull back and slap Abby's wrist. "BE Disciplined!"

Abby lay her head back on the pillow and grabbed hold of the sides of her coffin. This was going to be a bumpy ride!

Ziva went back to her position and she ran her tongue along the crack of Abby's centre, she took special care to quickly dart inside the womans hole before moving along towards her clit she teased Abbys clit with her tongue, flickering over it repeatedly and rotating between being light and soft and gentle and going hard and fast. Abby started to go mental. Ziva believed that if she held in much more she would burst like an over inflated balloon. Abby had caught Ziva looking up and her eyes widened. There is always something so sexy about a hot girl with her head between your legs; it gets hotter when she looks at you. Ziva winked at Abby and that was just too much.

"Please Ziva, PLEASE fuck me?"

Ziva giggled. She knew she shouldn't but torture was so much more fun when it was like this. However she thought it would be so much more fun to wind Abby up more.

"Abby, I'm sorry but if you beg that shows no discipline, I guess my work is done!"

Ziva waited for Abby to sigh and to groan and start to believe that she would be left hung out to dry and then she did it. She put first one then two fingers into the place where Abby wanted it more and she pushed deep. Abby groaned and pushed towards it. Ziva contemplated slapping Abby on the thigh with her spare hand and speaking of discipline, but she was actually enjoying it too much to bully the girl. Abby was entirely in Zivas hands, literally. Ziva could decide whether Abby would have the greatest time of her life, or her biggest disappointment. She chose the former and pushed in a third finger. She pushed in deeper, revelling once more about how such a small hole could hide such a huge cavern. She loved the feeling of Abby, the texture, she started twisting her fingers in a circular motion and Abby's eyes gave away the fireworks occurring inside her. Her whole body clenched and she started thrashing and arching her back. She grabbed hold of the side of the coffin with much more force and she let all of the stresses out in one massive life altering orgasm. Ziva rode the waves and as soon as Abby started to relax Ziva started to pump away again finding all the right buttons. It went much quicker this time, after only a few seconds Abbys body was encountering ANOTHER orgasm, perhaps even better than the first. She cried out Zivas name several times before she relaxed. Abby looked so tired this time that Ziva decided to pull out and let Abby recover and get some sleep.

Abby lay there in a pile of mush for a while, she felt so ridiculously free and so wonderful. It took her a while to recover, and Ziva looked ready for sleep, but Abby just couldn't help but wink and say

"Now, miss Mossad it's time to try out your sense of control!"

Ziva looked worried, but she played along and Abby finally got her revenge on the Mossad officer playing nasty tricks on her mind all day.

Needless to say, they did not sleep that night.


End file.
